Trunks' Nighmare
by Sadrin
Summary: Trunks has a very strange nightmare.After waking up and realizing it was a dream,the person he was fighting,now known as the imposter,makes himself noticable.But then Trunks finds out from the imposter that his dreams lead to the future.What will happen?


Trunks' Nightmare  
  
Part One:Mikoratsu, Son of Minosha  
  
The orange and red genki-dama coming from an old friend, was being formed to be sent straight at the lavender-haired half-saiya-jin. This was the moment that Trunks had waited for, for the old friend to put his guard down, and instantly he flew out from behind the cliff he was hiding behind..but then he stopped...  
  
"Goku-san..wait, you're not Goku-san!"Trunks was yelling as he stared at the other saiya-jin..who was not who he thought he was...And that Genki-Dama was not a Genki-Dama, Trunks realized this..it was..."NO!!" Trunks yelled and flew at the imposter. The imposter merely jerked out of the way with an evil laughter.  
  
"Idiot boy!" he was yelling, and instantly slammed his single arm into Trunks' spine, but this proved wrong because Trunks was expecting this attack.He had whirled around at the last moment, and had slammed his leg into the imposter's hip, which made him topple over.Trunks took this opportunity to power up.His aurra began building up, first a white haze, then it grew to be golden as it expanded.  
  
"Yeeee....AAAHH!!!!"Trunks screamed, while his fists clenched and were pulled back to his sides, his eyes went from light-blue to aqua.His hair began flying wildly around his face before it stood on end, but it was no longer lavender, it was golden.Once his transformation of a super saiya-jin was complete, the imposter flew forwards and then Trunks realized..the super saiya-jin transformation weakened him..he felt himself shrinking under the imposter's blows...then he heard a voice while his head surged with pain.  
  
"Pathetic boy! Get up!" The voice was coldly familiar...but oddly enough soothing.Trunks opened his eyes, he was on the floor, the side of his head pounding...blood trickled down his cheek where he had gotten hit by his dresser.Sweat drenched his hot body, and the look of panic on his face made his father's temper grow.  
  
"Get off the floor! That's an order."Vegeta said with his arms crossed and made to kick Trunks, but he jumped up and pulled the hair out of his face.  
  
"Sorry..I just had..a very weird..nightmare."Trunks mumbled while he scratched the back of his neck.His cheeks were slightly colored.His complexion flushed.  
  
"Nightmare? NIGHTMARE?!?Stupid boy, saiya-jin's don't have nightmares!"Vegeta scowled and went to punch Trunks, who quickly got out of the way.  
  
"Sorry! I um, guess it was..Alright, ALRIGHT!" Trunks yelled as he jumped over his bed from his assaulting father.  
  
"Good.Breakfast will be ready in an hour."Vegeta growled as he walked out of the room. Trunks' head had a large sweat mark on it, and he quickly wiped away the blood.  
  
"Man..Dad's in a rough mood today." Trunks had thought to himself while he grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the hallway.He then looked down the opposite side of the hall towards his sister's room..He let out a sigh of relief and slowly, and quietly stepped out. Then suddenly her door burst wide open and her head stuck out.  
  
"Trunks!!" she squeeled,and with her pair of clothes she took off towards the bathroom.Trunks blinked and quickly took to flying across the floor and landed in front of the door before she did.  
  
"Sorry sis..if you don't want a stinky brother at the table this morning, you should let me go first." Trunks laughed casually, Bra looked at him, saw what he meant by his dripping hair, and disgusted, backed off.  
  
"I don't want to know what you were doing last night. EW!"she shrieked and walked back to her room.Trunks shook his head and walked into the bathroom.Setting his clothes down on the shelf, he looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection for a long time.  
  
"What did that dream mean...? At first I thought I was training with Goku-san..then the next.."he closed his eyes, trying to remember what the imposter had looked like.Shaking, he looked back into the mirror only to realize that what was looking back at him was..the imposter.Trunks went wide-eyed and yelled, then burst out of the bathroom without even realizing it.Almost instantly, he fell through the railings and over the balcony, landing right in the middle of the living room of downstairs.He couldn't move...he was too shocked..too paralyzed to do anything.Vegeta had heard the scream, then the crash and walked into the room.He instantly had that look of shock on his face with a cup of what appeared to be coffee in one hand, and a towel in the next.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled and dropped his cup and his towel, then turned around screaming again,"WOMAN!"he shouted.   
  
"Vegeta-san! Stop your yelling!" Bulma came into the room with a dish towel, she was drying her hands.She abruptly stopped to see her son sprawled out on the floor."Oh my gosh, Trunks!" she yelled and ran towards him.With all the yelling, Bra came into the room and blinked, then walked up beside her father.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked while Bulma tried to help him up, but he was too frozen to even sit up.  
  
"Trunks! Honey, tell me..what happened?" Bulma said, then stared at Vegeta and yelled,"Don't just stand there, call somebody!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, Bra realized that Trunks was seriously hurt and ran to his side to help her mom.  
  
"Gah..."Vegeta scowled and with his arms crossed, he walked into the other room."Call someone..who do I call?" he said and stared at the phone for a long time.Then he picked it up and dialed the only number that floated through his mind.The phone rang, and on the side of Vegeta's head there was sweat dripping. A voice finally came on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" the obvious, but familiar voice of Goten said.  
  
"Bah..Put your father on the phone, boy."Vegeta growled into the phone at his son's best friend.  
  
"Um, yeah sure."Goten then went to cover the phone but forgot and yelled,"HEY DAD!! VEGETA'S ON THE PHONE!" Vegeta pulled the phone from his ear and growled. Then Goku-san picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Goku-san speaking."the care-free voice had said.  
  
"Kakkarrott, get over here.Bring those senzu beans with you too."Vegeta growled into the phone and hung it up.Then walked into the room where Trunks was sitting up but not really doing anything.  
  
"Who'd you call, Vegeta?" Bulma looked over at Vegeta, then helped Trunks stay sitting up.  
  
"Kakkarrott." he answered. Bulma looked at him sternly. "Told him to bring those disgusting beans." he added. Bulma nodded and then sighed.  
  
"Vegeta, he won't speak..he looks like he saw something that he can't erase from his mind." Bulma looked at her son who remained in the same position.  
  
"I'll make him speak." Vegeta had growled and walked towards Trunks.With quick ease and strength that none of the two females could possess, he grabbed Trunks and shouted in his face. "Pathetic boy! Talk or else I'll blast you past the Other World!" he shouted. Trunks' eyes remained wide opened and his head fell limply to the side.Vegeta growled, "Gah.Weakling."he said and threw Trunks into the couch.Bulma and Bra quickly rushed to Trunks, but he remained the same as before.   
  
Bra walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her brother when, all of a sudden Goten just appeared out of no where.Bra squeeled and before she fell Goten grabbed her.Goku and Pan had just appeared too. Vegeta scowled and leant against the wall. Bulma quickly got up and ran up to Goku, ignoring Goten, Pan, and Bra.  
  
"Goku! Trunks fell, but before that he screamed, there's nothing upstairs..At least, I don't think..."Bulma looked over her shoulder at her son. Goku scratched his neck, then pulled out a bag of senzu beans. Goten and Pan looked from Bra who was yelling at Goten, and looked over at Trunks on the couch. Pan was the first over there, and she quickly rushed to his side.Goten, on the other hand felt dumb struck.Then realizing Bra was kicking him in the shin, he casually walked over towards Trunks.  
  
"Oh, um..Goten!"Goku yelled his sons name out,and Goten turned around.Goku threw the bag at Goten and Goten caught it.   
  
"Gimme!" Pan cried and grabbed the pouch from Goten with quick speed, then pulled out a single green bean.She quickly pushed it into Trunks' mouth who automatically chewed and swallowed.Within moments, Trunks sat upright and stared around at everyone, his chest was heaving.  
  
"Hey, Trunks! You alright?" Goku waved over at Trunks, who stared defiantly at Goku.  
  
"Mom! Get away from him!" Trunks jumped up and ran in front of his mom, who blinked and almost fell backwards.Seeing this, Vegeta stood up straight and watched carefully.  
  
"Trunks? Are you okay? This is Goku-san!" Bulma said and looked over at Goku, just to make sure.  
  
"Sure, he wants you to think that!" Trunks was growling, "But underneath that care-free nature of his, he's a monster!" Trunks growled. Goku scratched his neck again.  
  
"Monster?" Goku asked confused, then he looked over at everyone else,"I'm not a monster.I'm just..well, me." he answered, thinking he had the right answer.Trunks took this in, thinking..When he made up his mind with what was going on, he stepped back, staring at everyone a moment before he flew up to his room and then looked at his reflection. The saiya-jin that looked back at him wasn't that imposter, it was just the normal lavender-haired teenager.Trunks looked away a moment, and when he looked back he was still himself.  
  
"Just..my imagination." Trunks said to himself.Goten came up behind him and Trunks turned to look at his friend.He ran a hand through his hair which was now beginning to drip from sweat.  
  
"Hey Trunks, you alright man?" Goten asked and Trunks shrugged.   
  
"Man, right now I do not now." Trunks looked at Goten and then sat on his bed, "I had this crazy nightmare last night. I was training, with Goku-san..then all of a sudden he's not Goku-san. He's some imposter who starts fighting me. I went super, and instead of gaining strength, I lost it, and I kept shrinking...until."Goten looked at Trunks to see what happened. "My father woke me up." Trunks fell back on his bed and stared out his open window.  
  
"I wonder what it meant."Goten asked and then leant against a wall, staring at Trunks' tv and game systems.  
  
"Yeah.I know, the weird part is when I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, the reflection of me wasn't.It was the imposter. And his voice...even his appearance was so familiar to me.." Trunks sat up, and looked to his door.Pan showed up in the door and looked in at the two guys.  
  
"What's going on?" Pan asked and looked from her uncle to Trunks.  
  
"Nothing you would understand, Pan. Boy stuff." Trunks replied and looked to Goten who nodded.  
  
"But I know alot about boys." Pan crossed her arms and laughed.  
  
"And what exactly do you know about boys?" Trunks asked with his arms crossed. Pan laughed and pulled Trunks' chair out from his desk.  
  
"Well, for one they're all jerks.Two, they're weird and just..strange.Three, they don't know when to give up." Pan replied as Trunks and Goten stared at each other, then laughed. Trunks finally realized the nightmare..was just a nightmare. And the after-effects were just the same. A daymare.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey Goten, you want to go to the mall? I heard some awesome new video games were just opened up." Trunks stood up.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be cool." Goten took one sniff around the room then held his nose, Pan did the same.   
  
"Trunks, first you should take a shower and change." Pan backed out of the room, "And, can I go too?" Trunks looked at Goten's neice, nodded then walked back to the bathroom.His clothes were still there, but he didn't look at the mirror.Closing the door, he locked it and then turned on the shower...nice hot water began flowing into the tub.  
  
Stretching, he pulled off his sweat-smelling shirt and tossed it into a corner.Once fully undressed, he stepped into the shower and let the water run down his muscle-built body. He didn't really wash himself, he just let the water flow around him.His hair become stuck to his face but he didn't care.This shower was more relaxing, then cleaning. After about fifteen minutes, Trunks stared up into the faucet that the water was coming out of. His eyes were narrowed against the soft pattering of the water that drenched his body.  
  
"Yeah..just a dream."he said to himself, then looked down at the ground. "Nothing more than a silly dream.." he thought. Then a strange, haunting..cold dark voice entered his head.  
  
"A dream, eh? What makes you think it's a dream?" the cold voice said, then he heard it...the evil laughter.Trunks froze, then looked around.  
  
"Whe...Who and where are you?!" Trunks yelled and looked frantically around the bathroom. The evil laughter continued. Trunks reached for his towel, wrapped it around his waist then stood in front of the mirror.It wasn't his reflection staring back..it was the imposter.Trunks looked away, then looked back it was gone."It's just my imagination.."he shook his head.  
  
"Is it now?" the voice came from behind him. Trunks looked at the mirror, and saw the imposter standing behind him. Turning, he stared into the imposter's eyes. "That dream you had was a vision of the future, young saiya-jin." the imposter said.  
  
"Who are you!?" Trunks yelled once more, the imposter was standing there, with a wide smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "And if its a vision of the future..and you were beating me up.." Trunks struggled to continue but the man laughed.  
  
"Not the truth of the future, young one. It's only a mimic of what might happen." the imposter's smirk faded, and it suddenly occured to Trunks he didn't look so evil..he had imagined it..or did he? Trunks looked confused and struggled for words. "I'm not your enemy, son of Vegeta. My name is Mikoratsu, son of Minosha."  
  
"Son of..M-Minosha? Who i..was the brother of Tapion?" Trunks backed up into the sink. Mikoratsu nodded and Trunks gulped for words.   
  
Trunks shook his head and turned around to face the mirror.He placed a hand on both sides of the sink.  
  
"You're not real! GO AWAY!!"Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I will go away, but I'll be back."Mikoratsu answered.Trunks covered his face with his hands, then turned around again to yell at him, but only found the wall.He then looked back into the mirror.He then dried himself off, pulled on his boxers and pants, then opened the bathroom door to see Pan and Goten standing there.  
  
"Who were you talking to, Trunks?" Pan asked, looking into the bathroom.  
  
"No one."Trunks then grabbed his shirt,pushed past his two friends, and went downstairs.He went straight to Goku, even though he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"Goku-san, can I ask you a question?" Trunks looked to Goku, while pulling on his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Goku turned from conversing with Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Did Minosha ever have a son?" Trunks asked this, and everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"Not from what I can remember." Goku replied, and Goten came from behind Trunks.  
  
"You don't remember anything, dad."Goten laughed, while Goku shrugged.  
  
"Can you have kids in the other world?" Trunks asked, and Bulma interupted.  
  
"Trunks, why are you asking these strange questions? she put her hand to Trunks' forehead, who stepped back.  
  
"No reason.Can they?" Trunks looked to Goku.  
  
"I don't know, they probably could.." Goku replied, and Trunks nodded.  
  
"Thanks.Hey! Goten, Pan! Let's go before the mall closes!" Pan ran down the stairs, and the three teenagers went out the door.Before they could take off, Vegeta stopped Trunks.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks looked at Vegeta who motioned for Goten and Pan to move away.  
  
"I heard you speaking in your sleep.You were fighting Kakkarot, and then you weren't."Vegeta watched his son.  
  
"Yeah, it was really strange."Trunks replied.  
  
"Tell me.What happened when you first went into the bathroom?" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"When I looked into the mirror, I saw the imposter.It scared the crap out of me, that's why I fell over the railing."Trunks thought, then explained.  
  
"You were yelling for someone to go away the second time you went into the bathroom...after about twenty minutes." Vegeta glared at Goten and Pan to backup.  
  
"Yeah.After I was thinking about the nightmare just being that, I heard the imposter's voice. I got out and then asking where he was at, he appeared behind me.He said my nightmare is of what the future may bring.He called himself Mikoratsu, the Son of Minosha."Trunks explained.  
  
"If he shows up again, let me know immediately.I'll try to figure out what's going on.GO with your friends." Vegeta had placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder, then turned and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Pan asked as she watched Vegeta.  
  
"Father-to-son conversation. Let's go." Trunks took off with Goten and Pan close behind.  
  



End file.
